The mission in Buenos Aires
by SecretAgentMagician
Summary: The mission mentioned in GG5 that Abby saved Townsend. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Abby's POV]

_I haven't been on an assignment for weeks!_ I said to myself. I'm 20 years old and I'm a graduate of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I am one of the best agents the CIA has and I'm stuck doing paperwork.

"_Agent Cameron can I have your presence in my office please?_" said the Director of the CIA.

"_Of course, I'm on my way now Director_." I ran upstairs as fast as I could to the Directors office, eager for an assignment.

I stepped inside the office to see a man approximately a couple years older than me with bright blue eyes staring at me.

"_Agent Cameron, this is Agent Townsend MI6 and Agent Townsend this is one of the best agents in the CIA_." The director said.

"_Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Agent Cameron_." Agent Townsend said with a strong British accent. He held out his hand for me to shake.

"_Ditto and you can call me Abby_." I replied. I shook his hand which was firm and had calluses.

I noticed everything about him; as that was what I was trained to do. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black cotton t-shirt, a Blackbird Limited Edition Black steel Breitling watch and black unpolished shoes.

"_Now, you are here for a debrief for a mission which you will be going on together. Abby the terrorist you have been tracking for a month has landed at Buenos Aires Airport at 0700 hours. Agent Townsend has been briefed on your operation. I would like you both to follow him and bring down the terrorist cell_." said the Director.

"_Why has MI6 been briefed on this operation?_" I asked.

"MI6 has been briefed as we like co-operation between agencies." replied Agent Townsend.

"_Good. Now that's settled there is a Jet for 1100 hours to take you both to Buenos Aires. There will also be another Agent joining your mission. This is Agent Rachel Cameron_." said the Director.

"_Sorry I'm late; I just got back from Spain. Hello Abby and who are you?_" asked Rachel.

"_I'm Agent Townsend, MI6. Are you sisters?" _

"_Of course we are sisters! Now can we get going please? I haven't been on an assignment in a couple of weeks and I'm eager to go!"_ I said.

I left the room down to my desk. Thank god I'm getting out of doing paperwork. I grabbed my suitcase I keep with me in case I have an unexpected mission. I met Agent Townsend and Rachel at the lift to go to the Airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Townsend POV]

The first time I saw Abby in the CIA Directors office was interesting. I noticed that she changed clothes during the flight. From white business style pants and a white blazer to black boots, black jeans and a black button up shirt. She also slicked back her hair in too a pony tail which highlighted her cheekbones. She looked very pretty and the outfit really complemented her curves and fit body.

Stop getting distracted Townsend!

"_Are you finished with those files Rachel? I would like to read them_." I asked.

"_Sure here you go. So how long have you been with MI6_?"

"_Almost 3 years. Are you married?_"

"_No I'm engaged. Are you in a relationship?"_

"_I'm still single. So did you go to the Gallagher Academy as well?"_

"_I did. We will be landing soon so Abby lets plan out what we are going to do._"

I did notice that Rachel had an incredible smile. Abby sat down in the seat across from ours.

"Okay so I suggest we start with surveillance for a couple days and maybe then one of us can go undercover and feed us information from the inside." suggested Abby.

"I will volunteer for the undercover assignment if you ladies want."

"Okay sounds good." said Rachel.

(Aeroplane announcement – We are now about to begin our final descent into Buenos Aires Airport. Please have your chairs upright.)

"_Now, when we get off this jet I have a van to take us to a safe house."_ I informed them.

When the plane landed, we immediately took off our seat belts before the safety light said we could and got our luggage and opened the doors with ease. The Honda van was waiting and we started to drive away out of the city and onto the highways.

When we arrived at the safe house, Rachel checked the security and Abby went off to explore the house. It was a pretty nice safe house compared to our others. It had exposed brick inside and the floors were tiled with small windows. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a small kitchen, with a coffee machine! A coffee machine is great because it keeps spies awake. We decided to start that night so we followed the tracking chip an undercover MI6 agent put on him when he landed at Buenos Aires Airport earlier that morning.

"_Do you see him Agent Townsend?_" asked Abby.

"_No. Rachel?"_

"_Yes! He is at your six o'clock Abby!"_

"_I can see the target. He is going into an abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. We will wait for him to come out and follow him. Can you see anyone else in the building with him?_" inquired Abby.

"_No I can't. I guess we will just have to wait_." said Agent Townsend.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[POV Rachel]

Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. I wish I knew what he was doing right now…

_Focus Rachel! You're on a mission!_

"_Hey guys, I see two men in black suits coming out of the back entrance with earwigs_." Abby said.

"_I can see the targets as well; they are coming to the front of the building. They are carrying blueprints and are armed._" I confirmed. I was starting to feel the adrenaline in my body, ready for a fight. "_Should we take them down now, Abby?_"

"_No, we need to know more about their plan. Agent Townsend, it's time for you to go undercover_." I could feel she said that with a grin on her face. I just knew my sister too well.

I could hear Agent Townsend moving position from the café that he was stationed at. "_Well Agent Cameron, I wasn't finished reading my paper_!" He said while he was disposing it with his coffee.

"_Suck it up!_" Abby retorted.

I watched as Agent Townsend entered the building.

[POV Townsend]

I was very glad to have Agent Cameron and Rachel as my backup. As soon as I entered the building, two men came out of the shadows. The man on the left spoke "_I think you're in the wrong place buddy_."

"_I'm meant to be here, I'm here to negotiate a deal with the head of this organisation. If you don't take me to him right now, then face the consequences of having to deal with your very unhappy boss._" I smiled, making my lie seem believable. The man who spoke turned and walked away. I was left with only one man. So I took in as much of my surroundings as I could without the man getting suspicious.

The room was dark, with bars on the windows and lights hanging from the ceiling making loud buzzing noises. I could hear what was happening out on the street but not in the other rooms. I studied the man I was left with. He had two pistols on him. One of the guns was hidden behind his back and the other hidden in an ankle holster.

I took in my chances of winning against him. I had the upper hand as I was fitter as he had a beer gut. The other guard though could be an even fight.

He returned not ten minutes later.

"_I was told you wanted to negotiate a deal. Unfortunately for you I don't deal with people I don't know. Nobody is mean t to know we are here, so we would like to know how you found us?_" The leader said with a very real British accent.

"_Who are we? And us?"_ asked Agent Townsend.

"_I'm referring to the cell_. Also you did not answer my question?"

"_I don't divulge my sources_." I told the man.

"_I think you will. Guards secure this man in bonds. Then take him to level 3_." The man said with a smug smile on his face.

I started on the man with the beer belly. He came at me with the first punch which I blocked. I kicked him in the gut at the same time as I reached for his face so he couldn't defend himself against one of my blows. My foot struck his belly as he fell backwards onto the floor unconscious.

The next guard came at me faster kicking and punching in all places. I blocked all blows which were sloppy. I punch him twice, each side of the face and then kicked him in the shins. He crumpled to the ground.

Then from behind the leaders back a dozen of guards came into the room. They went for me at the same time and managed to hold me securely. I thrashed as much as I could.

_Where is my backup!_

Right at that moment I heard a voice in my ear "_Don't worry Agent Townsend let them take you we will come in soon. I'm calling in more backup. _"Rachel said.

I was blindfolded and tied to a chair. I was trained very well at MI6 and I could easily get out of the bound they secured me in. I could hear footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and shut again. They walked towards me. The blind fold was taken off and I was staring into the face of a man. The scars down his face indicated he had been in several knife fights. He was muscular and he would certainly be stronger than me but I would be quicker.

"_Now you're going to tell us some things_".

"_Like what?"_

"_Like how you found us?"_

"_I told you I don't divulge my sources."_

"_I think you will now."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[POV Abby]

Rachel and I met up on the street at the same café that Agent Townsend was at. We were expecting another couple of agents to assist us on the mission.

Pros and Cons of having a meeting point at a café – by Agent Abigail Cameron

Pro: If a meeting point is at a café I can order a coffee so I can stay awake.

Con: It might make you want to pee if you drink too many.

Pro: You have company.

Con: Your in plain sight and there maybe unwanted company.

"_Hello Rachel._"

"_Finally, I have had three coffees, by the end of this mission I won't be able to sleep for a couple of weeks!_" She replied with that beautiful smile on her face.

I looked up from my newspaper, staring into the eyes of Agent Joe Solomon and Agent Matthew Morgan.

"_What? No greetings for me! You're soon to be sister-in-law?_" I said with smile to Matt.

Everyone laughed.

"_My apologies Abby, how have you been?_" Matthew said.

"_Always the gentlemen_" I smirked. "_I have been well thank you. How are you Joe?_"

"_I have been better_." He replied.

"_Aw Joe, not excited to be on a mission with us?_" I teased him, while I smirked.

"_It's always a pleasure Abigail. So how is the newbie agent doing_?" He asked.

"_He is 24 and not a newbie agent Joe! I have him still on comms so he knows that we will come to rescue him. He is putting up a good fight though_."

"_Hold on, The Cell should be trained enough to have checked him for bugs._" Matt interrupted.

"_I'm very sneaky Matt. Don't doubt me._" I smirked.

"_I never have thought about it Abigail_." He smiled.

"_Call me Abby, Matt."_

Joe Solomon I realised was thinking very hard on something. "_Joe what are you thinking about so hard?_"

"_How do you know I'm thinking about something very hard?_"

"_You're staring into space, your scrunching your face and making no facial expression. I have also known you well enough and long enough to make that judgement._" I retorted. I smirked.

"_Well you are right I was thinking of something. We need to start plan away to bring down this cell and get him out."_

I knew I was right.

"_So did you guys want some coffee or a cappuccino before we head back to the safe house? And Rachel did you want a refill for the 5__th__ time?_ " I laughed and everyone else joined in too.

"_I'll get a coffee_" said Matt. "Get me one too Matt" said Joe.

We waited out the front of the café. I watched the tourist families walk around the streets with their maps figuring out which way was The Obelisk. I saw a woman with green eyes and dark brown hair and her three young children were walking up the hill. I could see two men having a business meeting over coffee at the table to my left.

"_You owe me money for your coffee Joe_" said Matt. He laughed.

"_Then consider my debt for Shanghai paid_."

"_Right_" replied Matt.

"_If you guys are done going down memory lane let's go to the safe house. We have a van around back._" I said. Rachel chuckled.

As we were walking to the van I could hear Rachel and Matt being love dove gooey.

"_I missed you, how was Spain?"_ Matt asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"_It was lonely_" she said with a sad smile.

I could hear Joe's quiet footsteps behind me. I could hear the vehicles on the main street and the birds in the sky chirping.

As I got into the driver's side of the van and closed the door I felt a knife thrust in front of my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[POV Townsend]

I wasn't going to tell him anything. He could torture me for days and I wouldn't let out a peep. I am an Agent of Her Majesty's secret service, we do not reveal anything. We were taught that at our very own spy training school, which I can't name as you probably don't have a security clearance of 6 or above. We were very similar to Blackthorne and Gallagher in the United States.

I could see the sun outside and judging from that it was 1700 hours. I have been:

Slapped in the face 6 times

Kicked in the shins 3 times

Kicked in the (well downstairs area) 7 times

Punched in the stomach 5 times

_I'm surprised they haven't brought out a knife yet. _

I was staying in one of their underground cells with some other captives. I definitely didn't have injuries as bad as that but I felt they were making their way up to that.

One of the guards had been sent to collect me so I was pushed back into the room with the chair and bound. I saw the man with the scars in the shadows in the corner of the room. He was smirking (which all of us spies seem to accomplish).

"_So what is your real name?_" He came close enough to me I could smell his disgusting odour.

Of course I gave him a fake one. I was the best at lying and making people believe it. "_My name is George Williams_."

"_How did you find our location?_"

"_I'm a very smart person. Smarter than you_" I said with complete disrespect.

That remark earned me another slap in the face, which makes it 7 times.

"_I said how you find our location?_" he sounded annoyed and impatient.

"_I'm not going to tell you anything_" I said with a smile.

I was thrown back into my cell with half a cup of water and a small piece of bread. I didn't touch it in case it was poisoned. It was at least midnight by now. Why haven't they come yet? What were they planning and who are they getting for more backup? Too many questions unanswered. I wonder if I will get to meet the lucky man who was engaged to Rachel. I hoped he was good for her because she seemed so sweet with that beautiful smile.

When I was put in here, I was taking note of everything I could just in case I would have to get myself out. Especially if they got captured with me, which I highly doubt because they were very good. It is always good to be prepared though.

There were three guys at each exit which there were two of at each end of the hall way. There was an air vent just across from my cell and a couple in the ceilings but there was nothing to stand on that could boost me up high enough.

Good thing was I still had my comms in so I hoped my team could hear me. The only problem is I'm underground and if I go any deeper they may stop transmitting. They only have talked to me once while I have been imprisoned, they told me they were getting back up and would come up with a plan to take this cell down.

Suddenly Abby's voice was in my ear. "_Hey Townsend I know you may not be able to reply but cough so I know your listening_."

I fake coughed.

"_Good, so how you holding up? Cough again if you're good_".

I coughed again.

"_Great okay so Rachel's fiancée Matthew Morgan and Agent Joe Solomon have arrived as backup. We will come up with a plan soon. Sit tight_".

I then hear static in my ear.

I had to stay awake so I kept walking around my cell noticing things. There was a guard change at 0100 hours.

In my cell there was a toilet, one bunk bed with two thin sheets, a dresser (which I'm not sure why there's one because none of these prisoners have belongings) and a cheap lamp with a dirty shade on the dresser. I went to turn on the switch of the lamp but something seemed off. I couldn't find a power switch. I moved the dresser to get a better look and behind it was an air vent. I looked at the screws; they weren't even properly in so I pulled them out with ease.

Well that's one mystery solved. The dresser was there to hide the air vent. It was quite big too; I might just be able to fit, but I'm here to gain information so it was a backup plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[POV Solomon]

I was slowly walking behind Abigail, watching. Making sure no one was tailing us. Fortunately for us there wasn't. I have only met Abigail once before, at Matt and Rachel's engagement even though I'm the one who helped Matt propose. She was in a deep blue dress with thin straps that stopped just above her knee. It really highlighted her beautiful eyes. We were introduced by Rachel and I could tell she was a part of the CIA just like me.

"_How do you do?_" She asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"_I'm very well. So are you happy to have Matt as your brother-in-law?_" Always being a gentleman.

"_Yes he has been very good to me and very good to my sister. I think they will be great together even though they might be separated here and there for missions. So how long have you known Matt?_"

"_How did you know I was an agent? I have known him ever since my teenager years, he was my roommate._"

"_Well that's great that you have stayed close._"

"_Yeah. Would you like to dance?_"

"_Of course I would Joe._" She replied.

She was an excellent dancer; she just swayed to the music naturally. Luckily I wasn't so bad either. The song was Bon Jovi's – Thank you for loving me. We weren't the only ones dancing, Matt and Rachel. They were so perfect for each other.

As I stopped thinking about the day I met Abigail, I'm pretty sure I could see a figure in the backseat of the van. I saw Abby get into the front seat of the van and closed the door. I was still about 20 metres away (she was a quick walker) when I definitely saw a figure in the backseat of the van as it moved towards her and I could see the glint of a knife being brandished to the front of her neck. The mystery person grabbed her and made her step out of the car. All of us got a good look at the persons face.

It was a man. He had deep green eyes, with dark brown hair and a beard. He was very muscular and looked like he worked out 8 hours a day. He had scars all the way down his arms and legs which looked like torture scars. He was very strong but not a chance for three CIA agents.

We all took a defence stance, when Rachel spoke.

"_What do you want in exchange from my sister's life_" she looked highly deadly with an evil stare that was super scary.

"_I noticed you two ladies outside our base; I figured you must be with the man we captured_." said the man.

"_Did you tell anyone else that we are here? Or did you follow us straight away?_"

He smirked. "_Nobody else knows because you were already leaving when I saw you._"

He was really unintelligent. I nodded at Matt and Rachel because we were all thinking the same thing.

We all attacked at the same time so he didn't have time to even touch Abigail. Matt lunged for the hand that was holding the knife. Matt punched him in the elbow that made his arm go numb and drop the knife, Rachel pulled her sister away from him. Matt and I kept fighting the guy. I kicked him in the stomach while Matt knocked him out with a punch to the temple. I slapped a napotine patch on his arm and helped carry him into a storeroom on the street out of view. He was very heavy but it was muscle not fat. That should keep him asleep for 2 hours and will erase his memory of us.

I could hear Rachel asking her sister if she was alright while Abigail was telling her that she is fine and had is sorted. She was always the one who put up a good show but I know she was a little bit scared inside.

"_Abigail, are you okay?_" I asked trying to be a gentleman.

"_I'm fine he didn't put a scratch on me_" she said with a smile.

We got into the van and Rachel drove towards the safe house. When we got there it was dark and we decided to get a little bit of sleep. There were only two bedrooms so I took the couch, Abby took one of the beds and Rachel and Matt took the other bedroom.

We got up the next morning at 5am and sat around the living room floor. "_Now let's figure out a plan to save Agent Townsend and bring down the cell._" I smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[POV Abby]

Ok. I admit it. I was a little bit scared for a moment, but I know I could have easily taken him. I mean seriously! How often do you get a knife put in front of your neck!

While I was dreaming that night, I was coming up with plans in my mind.

1. Kill everyone in our path until we get to Agent Townsend.

2. Knock out as many guys as possible to we get to Agent Townsend.

3. Blow the place up.

4. Crawl through the air vents without being seen, reach Agent Townsend then work our way out.

I think plan two and four are my best ideas. Rachel has the curves to be able to fit through the air vents, though I doubt Matt and Joe will be able to fit through some of the air vents, though it would be slightly entertaining to see them try. Let's just hope the others have come up with plans.

[POV Solomon]

I got up extra early so I could take a shower and eat. First I checked on Abigail, I don't want Abby walking on me now do we. I have to say safe houses do have good food. I made a cup of coffee and started to plan how to get Agent Townsend out.

1. I could go undercover and find Townsend and get him out, then bring down the cell later.

2. Take down everyone in our path to find Townsend, and then get out alive with evidence.

3. Matt and I go in and take down everyone while the girls crawl through the vents and find Townsend.

4. Make a distraction, get in and get out.

I have to say, I really like my plans, especially number 4. Though I don't think Abigail will be happy because they have to stay somewhat out of the action. Abigail would be a great distraction for the guards though. I think number 2 will be the plan that makes everyone happy though.

[POV Matthew]

I missed Rachel so much. I'm so glad that I'm on this mission with her. I know she can take care of herself but I want to protect her as much as possible and this is one way. I haven't every met Agent Townsend so I don't know how capable he is, but following the rumours it suggests he is one of the best in MI6. I think I will let the others think of plans, as I'm backup not running the show. I could hear Joe getting up and taking a shower. He must be thinking of plans. I will get up and join him soon, but I just want to stay with Rachel a little longer.

[POV Rachel]

I know he wants to protect me but I don't want him to worry. He was trained at Blackthorne and I was trained at Gallagher, we are both capable of this mission. I haven't seen him in weeks because of missions. I really miss him when he is gone and to make sure he comes back I have thought of a couple plans.

1. Matt and I team up and Abby and Joe team up and we take everyone until we find Agent Townsend.

2. Matt, Joe and I hold all of the bad guys off while Abby goes and finds Townsend. We fight everyone off, get the evidence we need and call in some backup to take away the causalities and lock up the survivors and question them later.

I think plan number two is the most logical, it's more thought out but I don't think Abby is going to be too please if she has to be the one to miss out on a fight. I wonder if everyone else has come up with plans as well…

[POV Matthew]

I knew I needed to get up soon so we could start planning, so I got up and took a shower. Then I joined Joe with a coffee. "_How did you sleep Joe?"_

"_It was a couch, Matt; I think we both know that couches are bad for sleeping_"

They both laughed.

"_Good memories_" I said. "_So did you think up some plans? I'm sure you did, you always do even if they are a little extreme_."

Joe laughed. "_They only seemed extreme to you because you were a coward_."

"_I am not. So plans?_"

"_Yeah, I came up with a couple, some not as well thought out as the others. I'm sure though the girls would appreciate if we discussed this as a group though, as it is their mission._"

"_Okay. Its 5am so I'm sure they will wake up soon, and we can start planning. They probably have come up with plans themselves and I'm sure they will want to voice their opinions._" He smirked.

-30 minutes later-

I could hear Rachel get up and take a shower before she came out and made herself a coffee. She liked them strong as she claimed they kept her awake for a couple days (which I totally agree they do). "_Rachel, do you mind waking up Abby now so we can start to plan?_"

"_No need. I'm already awake. Also you should know the consequences by now about waking me up._" Abby then came out from around the corner with a smirk on her face.

"_I don't need reminding. That's why I asked Rachel to do it, so I wouldn't get hit in the face. Damn I should have gotten Joe to do it as he wouldn't know them._" I said as I looked at Joe.

"_Thanks Matt, I know I can trust you._" He said sarcastically.

"_So ladies, Joe, we need to come up with a plan now, one that involves rescuing Agent Townsend and get evidence. I know we have the leader talking on tape but we may need some more to be thorough. I know Joe has thought of some plans but have you?_"

"_What kind of Agents would we be if we didn't have plans?_" Abby said with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[POV Rachel]

"_Well then Abby, want to share?_" I asked.

"_Well I came up with a couple plans._

_1. Kill everyone in our path until we get to agent Townsend._

_2. Knock out as many guys as possible to we get to agent Townsend._

_3. Blow the place up._

_4. Crawl through the air vents without being seen, reach Agent Townsend then work our way out._"

The look on their face was priceless.

Then they all started laughing.

"_Abigail._" Joe said shaking his head. "_That's so like you to suggest something like that._"

"_I like plan number two. But I have to say number three is pretty awesome._" Rachel said.

"_I'm with Rachel on whatever she chooses_" Matt said.

"_AWW! Well aren't you two adorable?_" Abby giggled. Everyone giggled too.

"_Unlike my sister who likes to blow things up, I have come up with some plans too._

_1. Matt and I team up and Abby and Joe team up and we take everyone until we find Agent Townsend._

_2. Matt, Joe and I hold all of the bad guys off while Abby goes and finds Townsend. We fight everyone off, get the evidence we need and call in some backup to take away the causalities and lock up the survivors and question them later._"

"_Why am I with Joe?_" Abby whined.

"_That's because I want to be with Matt! Also I'm sure that Joe wants to be with you too_!" I replied.

Joe laughed. "_Oh come on Abigail, it would be fun._"

"_So is that the plan we are going with?_" Matt asked.

"_I think plan two of Rachel's is better._" Joe said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except of course, Abby.

"_Why do I have to save Agent Townsend's ass?_" Abby said annoyingly.

"_You're the best Abby and we need the best to save him. Also that means you have a lot more people to fight on your own as you find him!_" I reassured her.

"_Yeah. Okay I will play along and go with your plan. I think I will check in with Agent Townsend and see how he is._" said Abby.

I saw Abby walk out of the room and into her own. Joe went back to reading his newspaper; I have no idea where he got that from! I sat down next to Matt and talking about wedding details.

[POV Abby]

_I'm not a life saver! Even though I would look hot in a swim suit like that! Seriously though, I want to fight! I've have been stuck behind a desk for ages, I want to hit someone really hard! Instead I have to go save Agent Townsend. So much for one of the best at MI6! Oh well, at least I get to kick some butt when trying to save Agent Townsend…_

I put my earwig in and I could hear crackling in the background, probably because he was underground.

"_Hey Agent Townsend. Okay so I need you to cough or say something inconspicuous so I know that you're listening._" I said.

I could hear him whisper "_Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking. Now what's happening, you need to get me out of here soon._"

"_Yes I understand. Our backup has arrived. Matthew Morgan and Joe Solomon are from the CIA and are the best agents we have to offer. The plan is Matt, Joe and Rachel holds all of the bad guys off while I come and save your ass. They fight everyone off, get the evidence that we need and call in some backup to take away the causalities and lock up the survivors and question them later. Do you know where you are located in the base? It might make my job easier._"

"_I'm apparently in level 3 and I know I'm underground. I have heard the guards talking about the information room which is apparently in the middle of the base. All the evidence you will need should be in there._"

"_Okay thanks. We will break in tomorrow at dawn. Be ready to move._"

I took off my earwig and went back out to the lounge room where Joe was still reading his paper which looked like he was on page 27. The two lovebirds were being a little bit nauseating while discussing wedding plans. At the moment they were discussing a June wedding, but you never know in a spy's life whether you will on a mission or home with family.

"_We will be going at dawn_" I said to them. They all looked up from what they were doing and nodded at me.

I went back into my room and tried to get as much sleep as I could.

[POV Solomon]

_I finished reading my newspaper. I broke some serious protocols to get it. I decided to go to sleep so I could rest up for dawn. Don't want to be falling asleep during the mission, now do we? I chuckled at my own joke. I seriously need to get a girlfriend…_

[POV Matthew]

When Joe fell asleep on the couch and Abby went back to her room I decided to make an omelette. "_Rachel do you want me to make you one?_" I asked her.

"_That would be great sweetie._" She replied.

I put another pan on the stove cracked a couple of eggs. Another few minutes later I sat down next to Rachel and ate my omelette.

Once we had finished I turned to Rachel. "_I think we should go sleep sweetheart. Tomorrow will be a long day and we want our strength to be the best_."

"_I agree_." We walked to the bedroom and as soon as our heads touched the pillow we were out like a light.

**Please review! Or else I'm not going to update anymore.**

**:) Have a good weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[POV Rachel]

I got up way before dawn and took a shower. It was going to be a very long day. I made myself a coffee and as I waited for everyone else to get up I thought over the plan.

Matt, Joe and I hold all of the criminals off while Abby goes and finds Townsend. We fight everyone off, get the evidence we need and call in some backup to take away the causalities and lock up the survivors and question them later.

I took out my untraceable cell phone; CIA registered and called in back up. I rang the 6th number on my speed dial.

"_Mr Smith? It's Rachel Morgan speaking. I need a favour. A team and I are in Buenos Aires, I will send you the coordinates and I need a helicopter on standby in case we need a quick escape. Can you do that?_"

"_Of course Rachel, anything for you and I owe you from that mission in Argentina._"

"_Great, I will text you the details._"

"_Good luck Rachel._"

I hung up. I texted him the coordinates of the base and the time to be there and I put my phone back into my pocket Joe came out and made some seriously strong coffee. He sat down next to me and we talked about the things we have been doing since the last time we saw each other.

Abby and Matt came out just before dawn and we took out our stash of weapons. I gave 25 napotine patches each to everyone. I got out the knives and I stashed one in my bra and in sheaths at the top of my jeans. I gave everyone else two knives each and I stash a gun in my ankle holster and at the back of my jeans. I handed the rest of the guns out, you never know what we made need once we get inside. Sometimes it's safer to fight fire with fire.

We took our black van and parked around the corner. We all fit into the back and pulled out the blue prints of the building thanks to my friends at the CIA. "_Abby an access point for the air vent is in the_ _north end of the building, the door we are entering through is the east exit. Abby you will go in first and locate Agent Townsend first, and then when you have found him, we will enter. Everyone has to keep out of view from all cameras. Abby, do you still have connection on comms to Agent Townsend?"_

"_Yes and connection is strong, he has been informed that we are coming too_."

"_Great, any questions guys_?"

"_None_." They both said.

"_Good. Let's move. Abby you need to go first_."

Abby left without another word and located the air vent opening in 1 minute and 34 seconds. Then 2 minutes and 57 seconds later Abby's voice came over the intercom. "_Found him. Go now_."

We ran avoiding every camera and got to the entry.

1…

2…

3…

"_GO!_" I said as I kicked the door in.

There were 20 guards in the room alone. We however had the element of surprise. I kicked and punched three guys to the ground in seconds, slapping on napotine patches to make them sleep for three hours. I spun and kicked and used the men's weights against each other and I had taken down 10 of the guards down by myself. The guys had finished when I did. I went over to Matthew and kissed him on the cheek. "_That's my girl_" Matthew whispered in my ear.

We made our way through the hallways trying to get to the middle of the base. We had used all out napotine patches so we had to knock them out ourselves which takes 5.47 seconds more fighting we have to do for each person.

I had suffered only a couple of bruises to my arms and the boys only had a cut or two do their arms and legs. This was too easy. I picked the lock and kicked open the door to the middle section of the base (yeah… kicking down doors are fun).

There were more than 50 men in the room but we were the best agents in the CIA.

[POV Abby]

I found the opening of the air vent way too easily. They should seriously think about getting more cameras for security. Pulled the door off with ease and climbed in. It wasn't too small but it would be more comfortable if it was bigger. I memorised the blueprints and soon enough I was in the air vent above Agent Townsends cell. I talked into the comms "_Found him. Go now_." I then talked into my other comms that I Townsend can hear me with. "_Okay Agent Townsend I'm in the air vent above you_." I could see him look up and smile. God, his face looked totally bruised. Gross!

I quietly moved the air vent door aside and tied a long rope around my waist for Agent Townsend to climb up. He took it without question, first making sure that the guards were not coming towards the cell. He was quite light. They probably haven't fed him in ages though. I pulled him into the vent and ditched the rope. I replaced the door of the air vent. We had to move quickly so the guards would notice too late that he had escaped. I made my way through the air vents with Agent Townsend behind me he was a little slow, but who could blame him.

We saw Rachel take down heaps of the guards down in the hallways and kicked down the door to the middle section. That looks so fun! As she stepped into the middle section, Agent Townsend and I jumped down from the air vent so we were behind them. They didn't notice we were behind them yet.

There were 50 people in the room but there were five of us. The best of the MI6 and CIA. _"Hey Rachel_" I said and Matt, Rachel and Joe turned around. "_Hey Abby_." I took my fighting stance and we started the fight.

{POV Matt]

I took on 2 guys as they came rushing towards me. I kicked one in the gut so hard that he crashed into his partner. I jumped on both of them slapping Napotine patches on their skin. It was too easy. I felt three guys come up behind me so turned around and punched the first one in the jaw so hard that he fell to the ground whimpering in pain. The next two guys came at me together they both placed a kick, one to my head and one to my stomach which I caught with both hands and twisted their ankles and threw them towards the ground. Considering I just broke their feet they were brave enough to try to get up again. I ran up to each of them and smacked a napotine patch on their heads. I looked around the room to see Rachel. She was battling a man three times her size. She was about to kick him in the groin when he so quickly brought out a knife and cut her in the hip.

There was a lot of blood, but Rachel is one of the strongest. I can see her get pissed very easily and slapped him in the face while putting a napotine patch on him at the same time. I ran up to her and we started battling five men while I see Joe and Abby battling seven men back to back. We were winning. I was the first to bring out my gun. It was time to end this and many of the men were bringing out knives. I shot the five men in places that weren't life threatening and put a napotine on each. Some of the men that were armed brought out their guns but Joe and I shot them in arms and legs before they could do any damage. Agent Townsend decided to join Abby and Rachel which were fighting four men with their knives and were winning. There were still about twelve guards. Abby and Rachel took out their guns and started to shoot as well.

When all of the men were on the ground we quickly took all the blueprints and evidence that we could get our hands on. Rachel called the CIA to get them to pick everyone up. Agent Townsend was making sure that Abby was safe and was talking to Joe. I was picking up all the evidence and papers that were there while Abby was trying to look at all the computer systems they had.

Little did we know we weren't safe.

**Hey sorry for the late update guys, I have just been loaded with school work. Stupid teachers. Please review, I want to make this fan fic awesome I will also be writing a new fan fic soon so be on the lookout for that!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys,

I think continuing this story is a little bit pointless because there hasn't been too much interest in it. If you want me to continue let me know.

There was going to be some stuff between Abby and Townsend later so let me know if you want to find out.

Check out my new fan fic – A trip to Blackthorne

Thanks,

SecretAgentMagician


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Previously…_

_When all of the men were on the ground we quickly took all the blueprints and evidence that we could get our hands on. Rachel called the CIA to get them to pick everyone up. Agent Townsend was making sure that Abby was safe and was talking to Joe. I was picking up all the evidence and papers that were there while Abby was trying to look at all the computer systems they had. _

_Little did we know we weren't safe._

[POV Joe]

"_You alright Agent Townsend?"_

"_Yes, I am quite alright._" Townsend replied.

I walked over to Matt who was now checking on Rachel.

"_You alright Rach_?"

"_I'm fine. Let's just get out of here_."

We collected everything we needed and we were scanning the blueprints for the quickest way out of here when twenty men bursted through the doors with automatic weapons.

The bullets were flying everywhere. Ouch! One grazed my arm. Everyone jumped behind the tables for safety. I pulled out my gun and started firing at the men; unfortunately they had also taken shelter.

"_GO TO THE PANEL AND PRESS IT! IT'S A PASSAGEWAY TO THE OUTSIDE!_" Abby yelled.

I went for it first. The others were firing their weapons trying to cover me. I pushed it and it revealed a passageway.

"_Come on_!" I yelled.

Rachel ran in first, followed by Matt. Agent Townsend came next and finally Abby. I closed the passageway and Abby guided us with the blueprints in her hands. We got to the end of the metal passageway when Abby pressed a very tiny circle in the middle of it and it swung open.

A helicopter was coming towards us and landed on the concrete. Rachel jumped in and talked to the driver. Matt shrugged at me and climbed in the back. We got in and I heard Rachel talking to a youngish looking man with brown hair and a small mole on the side of his forehead.

"_Come on Mr Smith! We need to go NOW_!" Rachel yelled.

Bullets started flying at the helicopter but the glass didn't budge. "_Nice touch Rachel_". She smiled at me. I could see several helicopters fly towards the base; they were CIA agents to collect the casualties and the rest of the men.

"_Ok everyone it's a long wait to get back to the CIA so get comfy_." said Mr Smith.

Matt used the first-aid kit in the helicopter to cover up Rachel's stab wound and her scratches. He then helped Agent Townsend.

Abby then passed out. I leaped over to her and got her in my arms before her head hit the ground.

I then saw the bullet wound in her stomach. I tried to stop the bleeding with the cloths that Matt was handing me. Rachel was crying and Agent Townsend was stunned.

Mr Smith said it was five minutes to landing, thank god.

We rushed out of the helicopter, me holding Abby bridal style. I rushed into the infirmary and laid her down on the hospital bed. The doctors got to work instantly.

Matt was helping Agent Townsend onto a separate bed for the nurses to help him with his bruises.

I led Matt and Rachel into the waiting room so we could let the doctors perform the surgery. Rachel was asleep on Matt as soon as we sat down in the really big comfy chairs.

It took 3 hours 47 minutes 23 seconds and 19 milliseconds for one of the doctors to come out of the operation room.

"_She will be fine; she lost consciousness from the loss of blood. We have taken the bullet out and she will be up in about an hour_."

One of the nurses then came to me and offered her assistance which I declined. I'm not the one who accepts help that would damage my ego too much.

We walked straight towards the Directors office to deliver him the evidence we collected from the base and to tell him that Abby is fine.

"_Sir this is the evidence that will hold up in court against these criminals. Abigail is fine, she had some blood loss but the bullet has been removed_."

"_Thank you Agents_." He shook all our hands.

We went back downstairs to wait for Abby to wake up.

**Thanks for those special people who encouraged me to continue with the story. :) there will only be a couple more chapters. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

[POV Abby]

"_Are you alright Agent Townsend?_" I asked.

"_Quite alright. Thank you Abby._" He managed to cough out.

I then went over to the system of computers and took out a USB that can store everything that it's connected to on it. I plugged it in and it immediately began to download everything. As soon as it finished downloading I shoved it into my bra.

Then twenty men bursted through the doors with automatic weapons. The bullets were flying everywhere. I dragged Townsend and I behind the tables for safety. As everyone else was firing their weapons I looked around the walls for a passageway. Got it!

"_GO TO THE PANEL AND PRESS IT! IT'S A PASSAGEWAY TO THE OUTSIDE!_" I screamed out.

Joe went for it first. The other was firing their weapons to cover Joe. When he pushed the wall it opened.

"_Come on!_" Joe yelled.

I saw Rachel ran in first, followed by Matt. I dragged Townsend and myself next. Joe closed the passageway. I grabbed the blueprints from Matt's hands and looked at it. I pointed in the direction we had to go. We got to the end of the metal passageway when I saw a very tiny circle in the middle of it. I pushed it and it swung open.

A helicopter was coming towards us and landed on the concrete. Rachel jumped in and talked to the driver. Matt shrugged at Joe and climbed in the back. I was trying to lift Townsend into the helicopter when I saw the people running towards us firing bullets. I jumped in front of Townsend and received the bullet in my stomach. I pushed him in and jumped in. I heard Rachel yell at a youngish looking man with brown hair and a small mole on the side of his forehead.

"_Come on Mr Smith! We need to go NOW_!" Rachel yelled.

Bullets started flying at the helicopter but the glass didn't budge. "_Nice touch Rachel_". Joe said. I could see several helicopters fly towards the base; they were CIA agents to collect the casualties and the rest of the men.

"_Ok everyone it's a long wait to get back to the CIA so get comfy_." said Mr Smith.

Matt used the first-aid kit in the helicopter to cover up Rachel's stab wound and her scratches. He then helped Agent Townsend.

I was just trying to hold until we could get to the CIA. The blackness suddenly engulfed me.

It was like a radio being turned up in volume. I could hear a voice talking to me. I think it was Townsend, but I couldn't be sure.

"_Hope…..doing…..okay_."

Only hearing sections of sentences were getting quite annoying. But then it was like the louder it got the clearer it became too.

"_Come on Abby. We both know you're strong enough to wake up right now. Rachel misses you like crazy_."

"_Oh I bet she does_." I said as I opened my eyes. His eyes almost popped out of his head. I just smirked at him.

"_And by the way, you owe me one. You must have been something special for me to jump in front of a bullet like that for you. Or I'm just crazy. Take your pick_." I smiled one of my cheeky smiles.

"_I would like to think I'm something special but crazy seems more fitting._" He replied.

I smacked his arm which he rubbed "_Just because I'm in a hospital bed doesn't mean I can't hurt you just as hard as usual._" I smiled.

Rachel then rushed into the door.

"_Abby! Thank god! How are you feeling?"_ She said sitting down on the bed, almost on me. Matt and Joe then just walked it and basically asked me the same thing.

"_I've been better. When can I leave?"_ I asked.

"_You can leave this afternoon. They put this new cream on it to make it heal faster for you."_ Rachel replied.

"_Oh awesome_." I said. I could hear my cell phone ring tone ringing somewhere when Joe held my phone out for me.

"_They gave it to me when you went into surgery_." He shrugged.

I took it and Caller ID showed it was the director.

"_Hello Sir_."

"_Hello Agent Cameron. I hear you've awakened and you can be released this afternoon. Is that correct?"_

"_I believe so Sir. What did you need?"_

"_I need a woman to go undercover as a drug dealer and you're the right woman for the job. You'll leave tomorrow night, details can be picked up from my office, if of course you choose to accept?_" He asked.

"_Of course I accept director. See you soon then."_

I snapped my phone shut and talked about recent missions with everyone until a nurse came in to discharge me.

I got up and got changed into the clothes Rachel went out and got me, of course she knew my size perfectly.

I went to Matt first and hugged him. "_Be good to my sister and I'll see you soon!_" he smiled.

Next up was Joe. "_I'll see you in December for Christmas when we go and experience Rachel's terrible cooking skills_" we both laughed and hugged.

I then went to Rachel next and hugged her. "_Rach, talk soon yeah? Have fun in Rio!_" we laughed.

I then went to Townsend. "_I believe we will see more of each other in the future. Just remember you owe me. Big time."_

I smiled evilly and cocked my hip and strutted out of the hospital.

**And that is the end of this story! I really hope you enjoyed it! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favourite this story. **

**For those who don't know I have another story named A trip to Blackthorne and I hope you will all follow me on my other stories. **

**Happy Reading/Writing! **


End file.
